The Battle for Middle Earth III (the evil O,malley)
THIS ARTICLE IS NOT YET FINISHED The Third instalment in the Battle for Middle Earth series. Factions *Last Alliance (Men have split) *Rohan *Gondor *Angmar *Corupted Men *Elves *Dwarves *Isengard *Mordor *The Shire *Lossoth of Forochel *Valinor Last alliance Units *Elven Thrall Lord *Builder *Numenor Soldiers *Numenor Archers *Elven Sentry *Elven Ballista *Dunedain Rangers *Battering Ram *Last Alliance Lancers Heroes *Elendil *Isildur *Anarion *Elrond *Gil-galad *Figwit *Elladan *Elrohir *Judicious Structures *Farm *Numenor Barracks (Trains Thrall Lords and Dunedain) *Elven Forge Works (Creates Upgrades and siege weapons) *Elven Fort *Numenor Fort Powers *Heal (Cost 5) *Call (Enemy units flee for a short duration cost 5) *Grand Harvest (Makes Farms produce more Cost 10) *Summon Dwarves (Summons A group of Dwarves cost 10) *Repairs (Makes fixing structures easier Cost 15) *Armor (Fully upgrades battalion cost 10) *Narsil (Makes Elendil Extra powerful cost 15) *Steed (Blesses Eiladan Elrohir with steeds cost 15) *Light Blast (Temporarily Weakens enemy and turns trolls into stone cost 25) *Avalanche (Summons stones to crush the enemy 25) Rohan Heroes *Theoden *Theodred *Thengel *Eorl *Brego *Gamling *Grimbold *Hama *Eowyn *Eomer *ShadowBlues Units *Rohan Spearmen *Peasants *Rohan Warriors *Peasant Axe Throwers *Rohan Archers *Rohan Battlewagon *Riders of the Riddermark Powers *Heal (cost 5) *Arm (Upgrades Peasants cost 5) *Horn (reveals shroud cost 5) *Farm (Summons Farm cost 10) *Call the Elves (cost 15) *Summon the Ents (cost 15) *Summon the Fellowship (cost 25) Corrupted men Orthanc1 19:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Corrupted Men Heroes *Harshah the Assasin *Khamul *Morgomir *King Kilamaja Units *Rhuadar bezerkers *Wildmen of Dunland *Easterlings *Haradrim Archers *Corsairs of Umbar *Mumakil *Haradram Lancers *Easterling Spies *Corsair battering ram *Mumak Catapult *Variags of Khand Powers Plunders of war(when destroyed enemy structures give you resources cost:10) Mordor Heroes *Morgoth Bauglir *Sauron *Witch-king of Aongmar *Witch-queen of Aongmar *Witch-prince of Aongmar *Gothmog *Khamul *Morgomir Units *Orcs *Mordor Uruk *Trolls *Armored Trolls *Troll Drummer *Orc Pikemens *Nazgul (Only 7 can be created) *Wargs *Battering Ram *Siege Tower *Catapult Powers *Beast (Makes wargs come in threes cost 5) *Repair (fixes structure cost 5) *Tainted Land (Taints land cost 10) *Fellbeast (Upgrades Nazgul Including Khamul and Witchking with Fellbeast cost 15) *Summon the Grond (Brings the Great ram to the battlefield cost 15) *The great eye(Temporarily Summons Barad Dur to given location cost 25) Goblins Heroes *Smaug *Gorkil *Azog *Drogoth *Ungoliant *Shelob *Bolg Units11111111111 *Goblin horde *Goblin archers *Great Goblins *Spiderlings *Spider riders *Scorpion *Troll *Giant *Troll Drummer *Goblin chieftan *Drakes *Wyrm Powers *Eat the weak (Goblins will feast on another goblin and gain experience cost 5) *Steal (take enemy structure cost 10) Hobbiton Units *Hobbit Retards *Hobbit slingers *Hobbit calvery *Elven archers *Dunedain rangers *Ents *Wizards *Hermits *Numenor Mercanarys Structures *Fortress *Farm *Hobbit hole *Inn *Entmoot *Festival *Healing house *statue *Treehouse Heroes *Meriadoc Brandybuck *Peregrin Took *Samwise Gamgee *Frodo Baggins *Tom Bombadil *Bilbo Baggins *Lobelia Sackville-Baggins Valinor Heroes *Eru Iluvatar *Manwe Sulimo *Aule *Tulkas *Ulmo *Orome *Mandos *Irmo *Varda Elentari *Yavanna Kementari *Nienna *Este *Vaire *Vana *Nessa Units *Valar *Maiar Powers *Wrath of Valindor (destroys all of the enemies) *sommon Retarded allies Whoever made this is a BIG FUCKING RETARD THAT DOESN'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT LORD OF THE RINGS! Some of the "trailers" are clips from the first Battle for Middle-Earth! Whoever made this was pretty damn STUPID! Campain Last Alliance Levels *Numenor *Grey Havens *The Shire *Bree-Land *Rivendell *Misty Mountains *Lorien *Emyn Muil *Dead Marshes *The Black Gate *Mordor *Mount Doom Features *You may now choose your fortress type. *Create a hero has been highly improved. *There is a campain for each faction. *There are now hero structures. Category:Games